


Come back to me, I'll come back to you

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Predictions for when seb leaves the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: His hands shook as he inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open."Stevie?""Hey Buck."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 26





	Come back to me, I'll come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea has been floating in my head all day basically screaming "THIS IS HOW STUCKY CAN STILL HAPPEN!!"

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror. There were grey hairs in his beard and the brown curls near his temples were starting to gray as well.

"I'm getting too old for this." He groaned, running his and down his face.

"How's my favorite senor citizen?" Sam asked, poking his head in.

Bucky glared at him through the mirror, no heat to his murder face.

"Actually, can I talk to you?" He said, his face morphing into one of sadness.

They made their way to the living area, Bucky wringing his hands nervously, Sam waiting patiently. 

"I just want you to listen Sammy, as a friend...." Sam nodded, relaxing visibly. Bucky breathed in, suddenly feeling like he had run a thousand miles. 

"I've been thinking, for a while now, I love this century, the technology, and the the advancements in everything imaginable, not to mention all the amazing people that I've met...."

"But?" Sam asked quietly.

"But....it's just not home. The more i regained my memories and everything came back the more I found myself missing the past, my past, before the Soldier, before the war, just everything the way it was before."

"I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going but I'll let you keep talking." Sam smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I want to go back. I feel like I'll only truly be happy in the past." He whispered.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Sam pulled him into a hug, and suddenly Bucky felt like he could breathe again.

"You're a good man Sammy, the best friend I've ever had."

"Yeah, yeah, you're not so bad yourself Barnes."

* * *

Bucky stood before the platform, surprised that it hadn't been taken over by the plants that littered the forest floor. He was dressed simply, some slacks being held up by suspenders, a white button down, and shoes so shiny he could see his reflection in them.

"You ready?" Sam's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bucky pulled him into a long hug.

"Say hi to the old man for me." 

"Will do Sammy." He pulled away, gripping Sam's shoulder. The other man ran his hand over his face, trying to mask the tears.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Bucky said.

"I'll miss you too."

Bucky gave him a sad smile as he climbed onto the platform. Sam took his spot at the controls, punching in the commands that Bruce had taught him.

"Next stop, Brooklyn."

The last thing Bucky saw was Sam waving at him.

* * *

Bucky opened his eyes, grass tickling his cheek. He sat up, noticing he was surrounded by trees. He stood up and walked further. He kept walking until he reached what seemed civilization. Everything around him look familiar but also extremely different from what he had last remembered. 

Then suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

He ran. 

He ran past the graveyard where Sarah Rogers was buried. 

Past the docks he used to work at. 

Past the old dance hall he used to frequent.

He kept running, not noticing the people he bumped into, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. 

He knew exactly where he was going.

He made his way up the concrete steps, almost tripping over his own two feet. Kicked the brick to the side and took the shinny brass key in his hand.

His hands shook as he inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Stevie?"

"Hey Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, happy holidays!


End file.
